Acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer resin (ABS resin) is widely used for vehicle parts, home appliances, toys, stationeries, and other applications by having excellent mechanical strength and outer appearance due to the hardness and chemical resistance of acrylonitrile, the impact resistance of butadiene, and the processability of styrene. However ABS resin is opaque, and has a weakness of the limitation in usage for parts requiring transparency. Therefore, the development of transparent resins is well underway recently.
Transparent resins mainly used for products requiring transparency include SAN, PC, GPPS, PMMA, transparent ABS resin, and the like.
So far, technologies for producing transparent resin with excellent transparency and physical properties include a method of applying impact resistance to transparent PMMA resin which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,522 and Japanese Patent Publication No. showa 63-42940. However, this material has excellent transparency and processability, but has extremely weak impact resistance, thereby having an application limit. Also, European Patent No. 0703252 disclosed a method for applying transparency to HIPS resin, but this material degrades chemical resistance and scratch resistance. Meanwhile, researches for the transparent ABS resin which has relatively high chemical resistance and scratch resistance have been developed, but have limits on the pencil hardness maintaining at 2B or 3B.
Accordingly, the present inventors have developed transparent ABS resin composition that has excellent transparency as well as physical properties including impact resistance and scratch resistance by overcoming said problems of existing technologies.